The Thawed Heart
by SatansMistress22
Summary: A lonely girl with only memories and ice powers to define her. A lonely boy with only fighting to define him. Their confusion brings Sandra the unknown Ice Princess, daughter of Simon, or Ice King, and Finn the Human together. But not everyone in Oo approves of this relationship. Will their love be strong enough to conquer. Rated M for language and possible lemon in future chapters
1. Thawed

***Hello dere, this is my second Adventure time fanfic. This idea randomly came to me so I hope it isn't crappy. Ok enjoy!***

* * *

The heat... The sunlight... It has been so long. So long since young Sandra Petrikov has felt the warmth of the world. Since she could open her eyes to see sunlight. Her skin, slowly warmed after being frozen for so long. Frozen by her own mother. Her eyes twitched, still moist from the melting ice. You must be thinking, how could anyone survive being frozen alive. Well, this girl, had smart parents. Loving parents, smart enough to keep their daughter safe. Her parents, the one and only Simon Petrikov and Betty Grof had knew of the dangerous world. They knew the effects the Mushroom war would take on it. And they did not want these effects to harm, or even kill, their one only daughter, that no one ever knew about. Back then, because of the crown... That damn crown... Simon was obsessed with the cold. With ice. Betty studied a sample of the ice Simon shot at her, when she was being chased by what he had become. She took this sample to the safe house she had sent her to 13 year old daughter to. She didn't want her last memory of her father to be like that. Except, it was.

_"But, no matter..." _She remembers her mother saying, becoming sad when Simon was brought up. Finally, all she could do was take her poor daughter back to 'the Ice King'. _"I love you, your father loves you... Not even when you thaw, will you forget that." _That was the last time she heard her mother's voice, before the cold air and ice shot all over her body. She fell their, her father not even recognizing her. Once he was gone, her mother buried her there, to thaw once society had reorganized. Little did her poor mother know, of what would happen to little Sandra.

For being in that magic ice for so long, made her follow in her father's footsteps...

* * *

Now, back to present day. You see, it may have been a long time since this girl had any memory of anything, but once Sandra's feet touched the grass, a shock of electricity ran through her. She remembered everything. How to speak, what the pine trees smelled like, and how to feel pain. When her memory rushed back to her, she fell to her knees, in aching heart ache. How would she live on this world alone. She had no idea where her parents were, how long it had been. _Are they dead?... Am I dead?... _Her inhales of fresh air told her no to the second question, only leaving her to cry and ponder over the first. Her weak legs pushed her through the hardy trees, hoping someone would stumble across this poor, weak girl, desperate just to know the date.

Finn sighed as he rode the back of his shape-shifting dog, Jake. Right now, Ooo was at rest from fighting. No one had been causing problems, not even Ice King, and as wicked as it sounded, peace was aggravatingly boring. The blonde boy flinched at how insane his thoughts were. He'd rather have a world at war than a world of peace, just cause it would give him something to do. "Glob man... We don't have anything to do..." He said facing his companion.

"Easy for you to say, later Rainicorn and I are going on a double date with Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig." Jake told the boy, wiggling his eyebrows. Finn just rolled his eyes.

"Blash Jake! You don't gotta rub your love life on my face!"

"It's in your face, man. Dude, I know you keep wanting to fight cause it keeps your mind off your lady biz but glob! We need to find you a lady of your own!" Finn sighed and faced away from Jake. As much as Finn hated to admit, his dog was right. He hated being lonely. He didn't want to spend anymore lonely nights with BMO while Jake was smooching up Lady.

"Dude, every princess is over eighteen, except, well ya know!" Finn hated bringing up Flame Princess. "It seems like every girl in Ooo is too old or too young. And I hate to be judgy, but I can't date a Slime person or a Candy person. It just don't seem natural. I need someone whose closer to human." And beyond Finn's limited knowledge, his wish was soon to come true. For it was in that moment that he saw her. Little Sandra crawling out to him and his dog, crying. "Jake stop!" The boy jumped down from his dog and kneeled next to the slowly weakening girl.

Sandra looked up at Finn with dewy eyes. She shivered at his warm touch against her arm. "Help... M-Me..." Her ice blue lips pressed together slowly as she passed out in Finn's arms. He looked in fear, clutching her blue hands, that barely had a pulse pumping through them. He glared and looked at Jake.

"Quickly! Let's get her to PB so she can revive her!" He shouted as he hopped back onto his dog. He held the girl tightly in his arms, studying her carefully. "She's a human..." He stammered, seeing their similarities. He feels how cold her skin is and grits his teeth. "And most likely a victim of Ice King." Their was a clear hint of anger running through the young boys voice. A sort of anger he had never felt before. This kind of anger could make a man fight, even make a man kill.

"Woah man, I don't like the way you're mouth is making sound." Jake said, slowing down.

"Just keep going, this girl needs help now!" Finn urged. It wasn't long before the two boys were at the gates of the castle in the candy kingdom. They were let immediately when the guards saw them with an injured girl. Bubblegum was alone in her lab with Marceline. They had been having a fling behind closed doors. Finn even walked in on the two girls, locked in a kiss. But right now, that didn't matter to him. Not even to Jake.

"What the babies Finn?! You're s-" She started, but was interrupted just by the way he looked at her. He looked down at the girl in his arms and rose a brow.

"No time to explain, no time to care, just warm her and wake her up!" The boy's tone frightened the princess, but she followed his orders. Marceline walked over to Jake, being curious as always.

"So, who is this chick?" She whispered, hoping wouldn't hear. He couldn't over the heaters that blasted over the frozen girl's body. He was watching so closely, it was odd. This was the longest he had ever paid close attention to anything.

"I don't know. But we think Ice King froze her, and now Finn's going cray about her!" They both looked as Bubblegum slowly turned the heat up. But, they didn't realize what heat did. It was just as painful for hear as it was for the Ice king. However, she was awoken by it, a very painful awakening it was. She screamed out in agony, crying even. Her limbs flailing and shooting ice onto the heater powerfully. The unfamiliar force pushed against the girl and pushed her off the table. She found herself kneeling before her blonde savior's feet. She stood quickly and hugged him.

"Help me! W-What am I?" She stammered the tear filled words out onto Finn's shoulder. Finn only hugged back, never wanting to let go.

* * *

***I hope that was cool! Chapters may be slow so sorry! Ok bye!***


	2. The new girl

***This story isn't as popular as I was hoping, but hey, I've only posted two chapters. I'm bad writer, and a very stressed and rushed one at that. So, I'm trying to improve my writing skills and I hope that's noticeable in this chapter. Enjoy!***

* * *

The wild occurrence was frightening and confusing for the by-standing three. Jake, Marceline, and Princess Bubblegum just shot glances at each other as the two teens hugged ever so tightly, like they had known one another forever. And that's what it felt like for the both of them. As Finn took the cold girl in his arms, he felt like he was a whole person, who just found what he had been searching for all of his young life. And for Sandra, the girl who barely knows herself, who is even afraid of herself, feels completely safe when in this wrap of warmth, from this boy she had never met. She even felt lost, just by him pulling away from their embrace.

"PB," The blonde boy said, still not taking his eyes off this new girl. "Get some warm water and a blanket for umm.. I'm sorry, I never learned your name." He told her shyly. He sat her down gently in a chair, like a porcelain doll.

"I-I'm... Sandra..." She mumbled out, just loud enough so he could hear her. Now that he wasn't as worried about keeping her alive as before, he took this time to examine her. Her hair was a dark auburn color and her eyes were grey, which made a perfect match to him. Her skin was an icy pale color but was also incredibly smooth. With the heat, the rosy pink color came back to her cheeks and nose, making her look like the closest thing to an angel Finn had every seen. She was slender but not a twig and she was only a couple inches shorter than him. Her shy face was covered by her wild hair, but he still saw insane amounts of beauty falling from her like leaves off of a tree. It was a shame for him when the princess came back.

"Well Miss Sandra, welcome to the Candy Kingdom. I'd like to be the first to welcome you. I'm Princess B. Bubblegum." The pink girl exclaimed in her happy-go-luck as always tone. Luckily, this was comforting for the new girl. "And this is Marceline, she's a vampire, Jake, a loyal talking dog subject, and of course, your savior Finn the human." Finn blushed slightly when he heard the word savior come into play with his name following.

"Well it's very nice to meet all of you. And I'm glad there's at least one of my kind here." She said shooting a glance at the blushing boy.

"Yeah... Same here!" Finn said nervously. He had gone from a determined 'savior' one minute, to a shy thirteen year old boy like before. "well, um Sandra, we'd like to know your story. All about you, every little detail." Finn's awkwardness around this beautiful young woman would be the death of him. He wanted to crawl in a hole and obsess over her.

"Well..." She ran fingers through her hair, showing the curious boy more of her beautiful face. He couldn't help but stare at the girl, his pupils dilating for his new found interest. When she saw him, and they made eye contact, both koi teens looked away, a blush growing. somehow, this seemed to jog her memory. "It was so long ago. But I remember quite clearly. I didn't have a lot of friends. In fact, I only knew my parents, and some neighbors. But not many people. I remember, the war. And that enchanted... What year is it? Is the war still going?"

"Are you speaking of the mushroom war?" Marceline said, her now being interested in the young girl. "You were alive during the mushroom war?"

"Yes! Is it over? I would like to see my parents again, and my mother said I could see her when the war was over." The girl's eyes shine with happiness and hope. She wanted to feel her mother's loving glow surrounding her with love and care. She wanted to see her dad as a loving scientist, not that crazed king he was when he had the crown on. She was so hopeful, she didn't even notice the looks of sorrow in the other's eyes.

"Sandra... the war has been over for nearly 1000 years." Marceline said softly, putting a hand on her still cold shoulder. Her happiness faded slowly, as reality painfully set in. She knew now that she had been frozen for so long. She knew that her parents would be dead by now. long gone. If they had another child to replace her, they would be dead, along with their kids and grandkids. She was alone in this world, no family what so ever. A 1000 year old orphan, in a world she would probably never understand.

"N-no! That can't be! I was frozen for so long... That long!" She screamed in pain and terror. She was supposed to come back, she had to. Did her parents forget about her? Did they leave her there on purpose. We're they killed? "Please, are there any graves or graveyards? Maybe a book with my parents' names in it? Anything! Just so I can remember them better.

"We can try to find something for you, miss Sandra." PB said wrapping the blanket tightly around her shoulders and giving her the warmth that didn't completely burn her. She was intrigued by this new girl too. A girl who remembers her past and is sadly broken. Looks like her new toy to fix. This was going to be fun, finally some more adventure. Her last adventure was of the 'vampire anatomy', but now she knew every square inch of that, so she needed something to keep her always running mind entertained. "What were your parents' names?" She said sliding over to large computer screen.

"Betty Groff, and Simon Petrikov." As the princess typed with easy, her pink fingers were stopped by longer grey ones.

"Did you just say Simon?" The vampire queen said, remembering her friend who went crazy.

"Yes, why?"

"Simon... He's still alive. He took care of me as a child during the mushroom war! He always spoke of trying to find his princess Betty, and his little girl. And how much I reminded him of his daughter." Marcy inched closer and stroked the pale girl's face. "His precious Sandy." She hugged the girl tightly, feeling like she accomplished something for Simon. She had the embrace returned to her and tears flowed down her cheeks. "O-oh, and your mother came back from the past, to try to fix your father's curse. We haven't seen her in a long time, but hopefully when she comes back, she'll be able to keep Simon and her alive, sane and happy together for a long time. And now with you here as well, they can have their family back." Marceline's tears were purely out of happiness. Like finding a sister of hers. Maybe she would even call her sister if they bonded. She seemed like a nice enough girl.

"Please, Marceline, tell me... Did Daddy completely go under that horrid spell?" She was on the verge of tears as well. When she looked into Marcy's eyes, she couldn't help but release the salty drops along her white skin. "Can I see him?"

"You can see him, but he wont remember you. I hope that's alright..." Marcy digressed. She knew the pain of seeing Simon's glassy eyes, as he looked into hers and called her Gunter. She couldn't let someone else go through that. She just couldn't.

"Yes it's fine, I just have to see him." She knew what the affects of that damn crown was. It caused her and her mother both extreme pain. To watch the man they both loved turn into a psycho. It was horrible, hearing her mother's cries for help. Watching her trying to hide the crown when he slept, just so he could find it again. She wanted nothing more but show him that he didn't need the crown. But the magic in the crown was too strong. But maybe now, with her mother having access to so many new spells and toxins, she'll be able to keep her father alive. And they could be a family again. And hey, maybe if she couldn't have a real family, she'd have one right here. She knew how they story went. The supportive older sister, Marceline. The wacky uncle, Jake. The cool, smart best friend, PB. And of course...

The love interest, Finn...

* * *

***Well that was short and a bit of a cliffhanger, but I hope it was good! lol k bye***


	3. I Remember You

***Back I just want to say I got so many good reviews, I love you all and thank you or reading. I even made a friend because of this story! So yay**

**Achievement unlocked: I made a friend***

* * *

The group were all astounded by what they had just witnessed. Even Sandra was caught of guard by the discovery made in the candy lab just a few minutes before. She had just gotten thawed of her icy prison, and already, she had friends willing to help her reunite with her father. The man who froze her, all those years before. She wasn't sure how he would react to her, but possibly blankly. Like he had never even knew her. She shivered at that thought, which caught the eye of her newest 'interest'. Finn turned to the beautiful girl and blushed. "Are you cold?"

"A bit, yes." She looked at her attire. Jeans, still soaking from the ice. The same went for her large t-shirt.

"You see PB, we should've lent her some of your clothes!" He said as he quickly, but gently wrapped his arms around her shaky shoulders. However, both teens felt the warmth in their cheeks. He had never felt this way, not even when he hung out with Flame Princess. This feeling was stronger, and he had to admit that he like the way the butterflies were zooming in his stomach when his bare skin pressed against hers. He was only broken from this fluttering for a moment to listen to the princess speak.

"Well Finn, you're just in luck. I brought an extra pair of hiking clothes, if you don't mind the color purple." The princess dug through her backpack. The clanking of beakers and magnifying glasses was all that could be heard until she pulled out the outfit.

"No that's fine." The innocent young teenager smiled at the much older princess. "I'll change over there." Sandra walked through the thick bushes of the forest and went behind a tree. The thought of what this girl would look like undressing crossed the young boy's mind, making his cheeks turn red. He didn't even know he had these dirty thoughts. But they were definitely there. He groaned as he leaned against his dog's thick fur.

"Bro, you ok?" His loyal companion asked, leaning over so Finn could hop onto his back.

The boy did just that and sighed. "I think I have a crush. A HUGE one..."

"Well.." As Jake started explaining the same love advice he had always given Finn. 'How to serenade a woman and all that junk.' Finn thought, the auburn haired girl emerged from the woods. The purple t-shirt was tight on her, but it matched the loose violet shorts. Her sneakers from back before the mushroom war still fit her feet perfectly so she didn't change them. Finn was amazed at how beautiful she still looked. "And then that's when you move to tier 4-" Jake was still explaining the way to romance a girl before his mouth was covered.

"Quiet bro! Here she comes!" He tells him in a hushed yell. "Sandra! Come up here and Jake will take us to the Ice King's castle." He said with a smile. She ran towards the dog and smiled up at the blond boy. She looked at her outfit, to make sure she looked good for him. She wasn't a twig so that made her insecure about how she looked to people. But her mother always told her that if a boy only cared about how a girl looked, he didn't deserve her.

"Thanks Finn, that's really sweet of you. She said smiling at the ground. Finn extended his hand to her. That nervousness he felt before was coming back to him. So much, that his hand shook madly before it was grasped.

"Heh, no problem. I just didn't want you to get too tired of walking. He pulled her up onto the large canine's back. Marceline and Pb watched the whole thing, feeling like the were watching a cheesy romantic comedy. The vampire girl took the pink one into her arms and flew beside Jake.

"We're still coming, but I'd prefer Marcy hold me." Bubblegum said as she looked at her girlfriend romantically.

"Speaking of holding, you should probably hold onto Jake's fur, Sandra. He walks kind of fast." Finn said, too nervous to look behind him at the pale skinned girl.

"Alright, and Finn, from now on just call me Sandy." She said sweetly, having her lips close to his ear.

"Alright... Sandy..." He breathed the name out nervously. "Let's go Jake!" The dog began walking, startling the new girl. Her arms quickly grasped around Finn's waist as she hugged him tightly. He blushed, but felt happy. He didn't move because he liked the way it felt. Her cold cheek and hot breath hitting him through his shirt. This was a new kind of crush he was feeling, but the same kind Sandra felt for him. She kept her arms around him, even when she was used to the ride. She liked how he made her feel safe. But her safety would fade when she felt a strange tingling in her arms and hands... When they came near the Ice King's castle.

* * *

"So baby, are we getting married today or not?" Ice King asked Water Princess, who was locked in one of the cell's he created for her. She glared at him.

"I don't want to marry you, ever!"

"Aw come on, sweet thing. You're the closest thing to my kind. We'd make the perfect pair!" He grabbed her and tried to kiss her. However, the timing of Finn and Jake were perfect, as they walked in with Sandy close behind. "Finn and Jake?! Are you guys here for the wedding?" He said as he picked up the squirming water princess.

"Wedding?!" Sandy said angrily, feeling that strange fuzzy feeling in her hands again. How could her father forget his own wife. No one else noticed her hands glowing a bright blue.

"Don't worry Sandy." Finn assured her, just after her hand stopped glowing. "He always pulls stuff like this." Jake quickly wacked Ice King with his large tail and basically tossed Water Princess out the window.

"How dare you foil my plans again?! All I want is love!" the king groaned, before curling up into a pathetic little ball, sucking his thumb along in shame. Jake smacked him softly and shook his shoulders.

"Get your pride back, dude! We may have found the only female in the land of Oo who will love you." When Ice King heard this, he popped up faster than he had ever moved.

"Where is she?" He said as he nervously fixed his robe and hair. Finn took Sandra's hand to move her in front of the king. Her eyes became watery as she saw what her father had became. She saw that his crown was still on and became angry. "Her? She looks so young. I'm not that much of a creep, guys."

"No daddy, it's me, Sandra." She sniffled and wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Your daughter, your only fucking daughter." She had never cussed in front of people, but she was so angry she couldn't contain it. She thought if she got anymore angry, she may just kill someone.

"Look kid, you got the wrong guy. Your father is probably looking for you too so you better just run along." Ice King brushed her off and walked away. Her anger consumed her now. Her hands began glowing bright blue again, this time everyone saw it. Ice king turned back at her. "What the-"

"I'm warning you daddy... Remember me, or I'll destroy precious crown." Her voice was as cold as her old, icy prison once was. But her whole body was burning in a blind rage.

"I told you-"

"No!" She screamed as she shot a stream of ice and snow from her hand, like Ice King's. The ray beamed against the crown, hitting it, and shattering it into thousands of pieces on top of the king's head. She panted, being tired from the first time using her powers. She didn't even know she had them. "Now, do you remember me daddy?" She looked up at the old man, seeing he wasn't changing back into the man she knew before.

"I'm sorry..." 'No' Sandra thought as she heard him speak. "Your father is not me." She screamed at the top her lungs and shot a ray at him, covering his mouth in ice. She walked over to Marceline.

"Fly me away from here." The vampire girl was hesitant, but wrapped her arms around the girl. As she flew out of the window, the inner heat in Sandra grew. 'How dare that man forget his old life?! All because of that damn crown!' As her in heat grew more and more, Marcy felt in on her grey skin. It even began to warm her up. Then burn her. It burned her so much, that she hissed in pain, and pulled away. Sandy's grip on her broke and she began falling. Marceline was in so much pain she couldn't go to save her. Sandra screamed in fear, as the ground got closer and closer. The last thing that flashed in her mind was her parents, and how they used to be. "Daddy!" She yelled as she hit a surface. A very thin surface. A floating snow block. She was pulled back to the castle by the ice king. The one who saved her. He hugged her tightly, and she did the same.

"Don't worry, Sandy, Daddy's here..." He whispered, tears falling down his wrinkles. "I remember you now... I remember.." His voice was softer now, unlike the squeaky voice of the ice king. He still looked like the king, but by the warm embrace given to Sandy, she knew it was her father again.

"How did you remember?" She said, looking up at the older man, her eyes filled with tears.

He wiped her tears and smiled. "When I heard your voice, it reminded me of the summers we had as a family. You'd always yell my name like that when I'd splash you with water at the pool and you'd laugh. So would Betty. Oh Betty... I need to find her. She was looking for a cure to bring me back to Simon. But here I am, and you too. She'll be so happy.' He picked up the young girl and spun her around. "I know I am."

Her eyes happily became bright. He placed her down just as Marcy came back from outside. "Damn Sandy, you burned me good. She rubbed her arm and looked at Simon, who pulled her into a tight hug.

"Marcy, I'm back. And I'm never leaving again." The room was filled with a bright happiness. Marcy cried happily on Simon's shoulder how much she had missed him. Jake and PB discussed Finn's new crush, as they watched it in action. Finn was looking at Sandy's hand, holding them tightly. He kissed her hand softly, to see if his lips would stick. But more because he just need to kiss her. He wanted to ask her out badly, but was way too nervous too. And to him, it was too early to tell if he truly liked her. Sorta. Everything was bright and well.

Except for one young princess, flame princess. She was watching this all of this go down. But all she could focus on was Finn, and this new girl. And her jealousy grew. "I wanted him back..." She growled in anger. But the happy group would never know...

* * *

***Well I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm sorry my chapters have been going slow but I promise my updates will get faster***


	4. Author's Note

**Hi there, if you notice anything different about this chapter, good job. I'm posting this message on all current stories of mineBasically, if you didn't already know, I'm a pretty crappy writer compared to most people and I don't want to haunt people with my horrible stories. So what I'm doing is deleting my worst stories, continuing the thawed heart, rewriting run with me, and passing on Lost in a Game to a better writer (his name is DaGibzz check him out he's amazing and ten times better than me). For my horrible stories, I just deleted, and my somewhat decent ones I'm just leaving them alone. I'm sorry I put you through the horror of my terrible writng and I'm attempting to at least write less crappy one day. Thank you for reading and goodbye.**


	5. The Ball

***Hi there, I'm back. Yes I'm continuing this story. {Five random people cheer} Well yay, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I actually got really happy when I thought up the idea for it. In fact, even when I just reread the story, or think about it, it makes me happy. That's the only reason why I'm keeping it. It's my only piece of work that makes me feel all like 'Yay I can actually write good! YAY!'... sorry for that... Anyway, my chapters are gonna get longer and better so don't you fret over it! Enjoy!***

* * *

Bubblegum held Marceline in her arms. The vampire was overwhelmed with happiness she felt from regaining her old friend Simon, and him regaining his daughter "My daughter... My beautiful Sandy... Oh how I've missed you..." The new Ice King said as he stroked his daughter's hair. "Oh if only your mother was here, she would be just as happy as I am to see you." They both sighed at the thought of Betty. It had been a while since the Ice King had really thought about her, other than when she appeared from the past. He had to find her now. With all of their memories rushing back to him, he couldn't resist wanting to feel her warming touch again.

"I know Mother would be happy to see you again as well, Daddy." Sandy said, beaming a loving gaze at him. Her emotions changed quickly, she had always been that way. It only took one experience, when she saw Simon attack her mother the first time, to make hate him. Yet when he was again in his normal state, it was as if nothing had ever happened. His little fits of power were like nightmares so vivid, that she had to see them as the truth.

"Sandy, it is my duty as your father, to give you everything your heart could wish for. If you wish for mother here, I'll get her for you-" Sandy squealed, interrupting Simon. She jumped in his arms, and thought of her mother hugging her once again.

"Thank you daddy! Thank you so much, I don't know how I'd ever repay you." She hopped in excitement, but calmed down when she saw the pitiful look her father was giving to her. It made her feel uneasy.

"Don't thank me just yet. If I go through with this, there are two things you need to know before we agree to anything. First of all, there is no guarantee I'll find your mother. I have an idea of where to find her, but that's only an educated guess. Second of all, since you're my daughter, you're officially the Ice Princess. You'll have to look over the castle and penguins while I'm gone. Do you think you can do that?"

She smiled wide, trying not to show how truly happy she was. Even though she was a bit of a tomboy growing up, getting dirty, making messes, even adventuring by herself, she had always wanted to a princess. She would imagine being dressed in beautiful gowns and living in an extravagant castle. And attending balls, where she would dance the night away with a noble knight who would tell her all the stories of his battles "Daddy, I know you'll find my mother, and we'll be happy together, in this castle. You can trust me to watch over it."They both smiled and embraced once again. However, the happiness faded from Sandy. She pulled away and looked sadly at her father. "Are you leaving immediately?"

"That would be best..." he said sorry just with his gaze. He kneeled and met with her gaze. "Don't you worry though, we'll spend plenty of time together when I bring back your mother. And I'll wait to leave until tomorrow night" She was a little relieved, but the sadness was still there. And of course, PB knew this had to stopped.

"Well I have a great idea of how to spend your last night together!" PB had no problem butting into a conversation, and she did get everyone's attention. "we'll have a ball, celebrating the newly found Ice Princess, and giving a farewell to Ice King."

"Bubblegum, that would be a great idea, but most, if not all of Ooo despises me. How could we get them to come to a ball for me and my daughter?" He sighed. He unfortunately remembers all the idiotic things he did withe the crown in control. He was so ashamed he cringed at the thought.

"Hm... Well Ice- I mean Simon, we'll send invitations to the officials of all the kingdoms, saying there is a surprise ball at the Candy Castle. There, we'll keep every one in and tell them what happened. The good people will accept you, and glob to the people don't!"

"Alright! That's wonderful!" Simon beamed when he heard his daughter jump and cheer.

"I'm a princess!" She giggled, then saw Finn staring at her. Both teens blushed when they made eye contact, then looked in opposite directions. _He must think I'm a stupid kid. I can here it now... 'Princess? Adventures?' Isn't that for babies and shtuff. _She thought to herself as she tapped her head lightly. If only she knew what he was really thinking.

_Wow, she's amazing... A princess who's my age, and not super stuck up and formal. I can't mess this up, I want her to date her. Wow, I really have a crush. _He pulled his hat over his eyes and groaned. "It's a serious crush dude..." He told his dog, as he kept his hat down.

"Well then man, here's your shot! PB is throwing a ball, we know for a fact that she's gonna be there. Don't let this fine lady slip through your fingers, who knows who else thinks the same thoughts you do!" Finn was not pleased with that sentence.

"Don't you dare say that man! Ever!" He rose his voice a bit and Jake backed up.

"Woah man, I'm just saying maybe's here. If I were you, I'd be asking her to that ball now." Finn sighed, because he knew Jake was right. He turned to look at Sandy. She was giving Simon one last good hug.

"Don't worry, Simon. She's only staying with me so we can prepare her like a true princess of Ooo." PB said, before turning to Finn and Jake. "You guys mind giving me a ride, and Marcy will carry Sandy." Before the young boy could say anything, the vampire girl smirked.

"Actually, babe, I wanna carry you. Finn and Sandy can ride together." She bumped her 'sister's' wide hips and she stumbled towards the boy. She blushed and smiled nervously. Marcy shot Bonnibel a glance and they both smiled.

"Yeah, that would be better!" And before anyone could argue, the two older girls were out the door, heading towards the castle. Jake lowered himself so the teens could hop on his back. Sandy got on first, then Finn. He blushed and tried not to touch her. He thought it would be rude.

"Be careful with my daughter!" Ice king shouted with a smile, as they exited his castle. Jake walked with an extra stride in his step, to assure that the teens were nice and close. Sandy felt Finn's chest against her back, as they kept bumping. Just to stay on, Finn had to hold on to the Auburn haired girl. He sniffed her unintentionally. It smelled like the pine of the forest, and to him it was irresistible. Sandra felt like Finn was hugging her, he didn't mean to, but he was glad that he was. She smiled and tried not to have a freak out of happiness. She wanted nothing more than for him to like her and she saw this as a sign of his crush.

"So... Umm, Sandy..." _Oh god he's talking to me... _She turned her whole body to face him,

"Yeah Finn?" The hair blew out of her face, showing her pale blue skin shining in the moon light. _She's so incredible, she's gonna say no for sure._

"Well... Umm... I was kind of hoping... I mean, well, it would be rad if you... umm... went to the ball. As like my date, I mean." _He just asked me out. Agh say yes Sandy! Say yes!_

"Yeah! I mean sure... That would be... rad." She giggled nervously, making Finn blush. He found her laugh almost as adorable as her. He looked away from her for once and saw the candy castle approaching. When they arrived, Finn helped the girl down from his dog's back. "Well, I'll see you at the ball Finn." Sandy decided to take a risk like she used to and kissed his cheek. The older girls were already at the castle, and smirked. Finn blushed deeply and rolled his eyes as him and his dog left. But all night, he had nothing but the date, and Sandy on his mind.

* * *

The candy messenger approached the Fire kingdom, fearing for his life. He heard yelling from inside and shuddered. The subjects of the Fire kingdom must be in danger. When he entered, he saw people hiding and shaking. A guard held a fire sword to the messenger's neck when he arrived in front of the Flame Princess' throne. She had an angered and irritated look on her face. "What brings you here, Candy Person..."

"Your Majesty, I bring and invitation... And nothing else." He drops the invite and quickly left the kingdom in fear. The princess picked the invite and read it.

"A ball? Maybe that Ice girl will be there..." Cinnamon Bun came back from getting some food for his mouth stomach and heard what she said.

"Why don't you like that Ice girl?" He asked innocently. This infuriated the Princess.

"I saw her with Finn AND-" She stop herself from blowing up and exhaled. "I'm fire... she's ice... We must be enemies." She threw the invitation and smirked. "I'm going to that ball. And I'll take her out..."

* * *

A quarter to eight. Fifteen minutes until his date, and Finn was insanely anxious. He dressed up in a formal suit and even took off his hat. He combed his hair back and wore a light blue bow tie, to match the skin of his date. He took a deep breath before looking towards his dog. Jake was chatting Lady Ranicorn, acting suave and smooth. The blond swallowed and check his smell. "Let's head out Jake!"

"Well aren't you eager? Remember, only up to tier 2 on the first-"

"Jake, I got it!" He said as hopped on his back. He laid back and ignored lovebirds he was traveling with. He had no idea what to expect on this date. he only knew three things. One, she was going to look beautiful. Two, he was going to fluster his words around. And three, this would be the best night of his life.

Bonnibel pulled the clunky, long dress out of her closet. She handed it to Sandy and smiled. Sandy was happy but also a bit upset. "Well..." The Vampire girl who was in a formal red dress, with a slit up the leg, entered. When she saw the chosen dress, she scoffed.

"Bonnie, you gotta be kidding me! She's going on a date! And that dress is longer than her!" She giggled as her girlfriend glared.

"That's the point, Marcy! You see Sandy, you are a princess of Ooo, therefore, your formal gowns must have your kingdom's symbol on it. My dresses have candy jewels, turtle princess wears her turtle shell, you need to cut this dress to fit your style, then add ice!" She handed Sandy some scissors then laid the dress out in front of her, with some make up tools and shoes that matched the dress. The grey-eyed girl smirked as she snapped the scissors a few times. In her head, she thought of what her lovely princess dress of her dreams would look like.

"You guys better go, I can handle it from here." She chopped off the long poofy sleeves. "This may take a while..."

* * *

Finn, Jake, and Lady arrived before anyone else at the Candy Castle. Finn had a rose in hand for his date. But he was still shaking with anxiety. _Just breath... Just breath. Don't let her beauty intimidate you... _Finn thought as he approached Bubblegum and Marcy. "H-Hey you guys! Where's Sandy?" He rubbed the back of his neck. He felt a bit insecure without his hat on so he fixed his hair as well.

"Don't be so tense, Finny boy! You'll do fine if you just relax and be yourself!" Marcy said floating around him to check his attire. "You clean up well, and good call on not wearing your bear hat!" He fixed his hair again when he heard footsteps coming from the stair case. "I think your date approaches." And Marcy was very right. Sandra came into view, striking Finn with absolute awe. The clunky, old ice blue dress had been renewed into a strap-less, flowy, ruffled gown. The ruffles were made of the left over sleeve fabric, and the dress was covered with a lace design made completely of ice. Her hair was in a curly up do, and her make up matched the icy whites and blues of her outfit.

Finn was in shock. His mouth dropped a bit as he looked at the girl with Auburn walking in his direction. He couldn't speak, he couldn't think. He just felt so lucky to have her as his. "H-Hi Finn... You look nice." The blonde boy tried to speak but couldn't. _No words, don't fail me now, just tell her she looks pretty, that's all you gotta say.. _But his tongue was tied. Sandy got worried, thinking maybe she looked bad. She leaned towards PB. "Don't I look alright?"

He began to panic, and let his heart speak instead of his mind. "Sandra, you are the most beautiful being I've seen in my life..." He blushed a deep shade of red, while her blush was a light pink. "I got this for you." He walked closer to her and gave her the red rose and a kiss on the cheek. She was surprised, but happy at the same time. Then there was a large amount of talking. Every one of the guests was arriving. Ice king came from the back of the castle and was hiding behind the stage where PB would be giving the news. The group all went behind the stage.

"Ok Sandy, you and Simon are coming on stage with me." She brought them up on stage, and heard some boos for Ice King. "Attention guests.." She scanned through the large and nodded. There was about the correct number of guests there in front of her. "Welcome to this majestic surprise ball!" There was a roaring cheer from the crowd. "Now, what we are celebrating today is going to be strange, so keep your opinions to yourself until the end. Now, everyone in Ooo knows Ice King. Mainly for bad reason, but that's not the point. Ice King is just a result of his crown. It put him under a spell that made him a different person. He lived during the Mushroom War, as a normal human man named Simon Petrikov. And he even took care of Marceline, the vampire queen, as a young girl. And now, he has regained his memory, and is a good man. He is going to search for his fiancé who came from the past not to long ago. In his place, his daughter, Sandra, will take his place on the Ice throne as the ice princess!"

Everyone who was booing now cheered. Sandra's eyes beamed with happiness. This amount of people never even acknowledged her when she lived before the Mushroom War. And now she was a princess who was loved throughout the land. Or so she thought. She looked out to the crowd and saw one girl in the back who wasn't clapping. "Everyone loves her now, but she'll get what's coming to her..." Flame Princess told Flambo, who she took with her instead of Cinnamon Bun. He was too happy for her right now.

"Now all of you! Party your unnatural butts off!" PB led the Ice royalty off the stage as she hung a sign that said _"Bon Voyage Ice King! Welcome Ice Princess!" _Sandy smiled at Finn then quickly hugged him. He gave a dumb smile as he hugged back. A band started playing some up-beat music and Sandy let go of Finn.

"Can we go dance? Please!" He didn't want to deny her beautiful eyes, and her pouty lips. But he blushed and looked down.

"I don't really know how to dance... At least not well." She pulled on his arm and stopped on the dance floor.

"I'll show you! Come on!" She started shaking his hips, and Finn just couldn't deny it.

* * *

After about two hours of sitting at a table and waiting for the new princess to cross her path, Flame Princess stood, and decided to look for the girl on her own. She walked across the dance floor until she caught the girl in her eye sight. She became angered when she saw that she was slow dancing with Finn. She hid behind a pillar and close enough to see them, and ease drop.

"W-wow you're really good at dancing. Finn blushed, he found it hot when she danced.

"Thank you, and with just a little practice, you'll be better than me." He laughed knowing that wasn't true. "I promise you will!"

He spun her and dipped her. "I think I already am." They both giggled as the came back up. But know, their faces were only an inch apart. Sandy had been wanting to kiss him all night. Especially when they spoke about his adventuring. She was intrigued by all of his fascinating stories, and wanted to go on all of those adventures with him. Finn wanted to kiss her too. He had never met a girl so into adventuring. Even Marcy would pass on some missions. But Sandy seemed like she would never back down. Unless she was sick or hurt or something. Both teens leaned in closely, and naturally kissed. Finn felt cold shocks along his skin. This was the most amazing kissed he had ever had.

By the time the two blushing teen pulled away, the flaming princess was already outside of the castle. She was enraged and crazed. "How dare he?! Just a few days he was still freaking out over me!? He should be with me! He should be crawling back!" Her flames sizzled and hissed in an explosion. The flames hit the Candy castle and set it ablaze. She ran away and set half of the candy kingdom on fire.

Bubblegum evacuated everyone safely to the side of the kingdom that wasn't in flames as the candy firemen took out the fire. However, it was too late. Half of the kingdom was scorched. PB was in tears as she saw her injured and deceased subjects being carried away. She cried on Marceline's shoulder as she thought _Who would do such a thing? _Then she looked over at Finn, holding Sandy in his arms. And she knew exactly who it was.

* * *

***BOOM! Were you shocked, were you mind blown!? Probably not but whatever. Don't be surprised with a longer amount of time to wait for chapters, the chapters are getting longer and the drama in my life is getting stronger. Yay for crying every other night! Btw make sure you check out DaGibzz. He's a writer on here who's rebooting Lost in a Game. I really owe him a shout out. I actually owe him a lot more than that but if you're reading this, I'm incredibly sorry. Love you all bye!***


End file.
